


【及川彻乙女】恰似水之于巧克力

by Chuzi025



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, F/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuzi025/pseuds/Chuzi025
Summary: 传统AO恋，破镜重圆。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 5





	【及川彻乙女】恰似水之于巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 及川的信息素设定来源自阿蒂仙 我的号码10

01.  
三月十八日，我第一次见到圣胡安市的凌晨。坐着夜班客车从智利赶到阿根廷的原因是什么，我自己也不得而知。出版社愿意给我报销两天之内的旅途费用，我由衷地对那位beta女负责人表示感谢。我不愿给她带来过多的麻烦，随便找了一家酒店放下行李，翻出调节激素平衡的药物和两支紧急用注射型抑制剂。这几天换了新药，我不敢胡乱使用，但发情期又快来了，只得随便从药局买了两支。一个单身omega在并不那么安全的异国他乡四处乱逛，听着真叫人冒冷汗。酒店的热水器不好，水温时不时降下来。我抹开镜子上凝结的水珠，脸颊飞起两片不正常的红晕，是特殊时期的一个显著的征兆。

用冰水打湿毛巾敷在滚烫的两腮上，我回忆起高中时期，看见我面色潮红的同学们，beta们一开始会着急地问我是不是发烧了，omega们什么也不说，递来各式各样的气味阻隔贴。哦，还有alpha，alpha干过什么呢？他们也有把我背进医务室里的，也有偷走我的校服领带的，还有把我背进医务室里之后偷走领带的。青春期那满溢着荷尔蒙的高中校园让我忍不住微笑。我全裸着躺到床上，摸了摸自己的后颈，一道不太明显的刀口，切除标记腺后我的味道便没有那么有威力了，但发情期时的信息素还是会对alpha造成不小的影响，我有些后悔自己没有及时回国，非要在这里滞留两天。翻看通讯录的时候我隐约对自己的行为感到了理解。是的，及川彻。我留在这里可能还是抱有一点点侥幸：也许能和及川彻见一面。其实是不太可能的：圣胡安市每天有那么多人来来往往。激素令人愚蠢。

闹钟响起。我吃掉两颗软糖一般的激素平衡药，想了想，给及川彻发了一条消息：最近怎么样？

02.  
我和及川彻在高中时期搞过。说“谈恋爱”，似乎有些太冠冕堂皇。我敢肯定他向别人公布“这是我女朋友”的原因，仅仅是因为我是个向他表白了的omega。表白成功之后，我和他去便利店，他买了一个面包，我什么也没买。我们直接就在货架后面接吻了。他的好朋友岩泉一说，他那几天易感期。我说我懂。我随时做好被甩的准备。

一个月之后，及川彻约我去看电影。我看过了原著小说，对电影也不是很期待，在影院里主要干了三件事：吃爆米花，喝可乐，牵及川彻的手。电影大概开场了二十多分钟吧，我假装无意把冰凉的左手搭在他的手臂上，感受到年轻的alpha的体温要把我穿透。及川彻被冰了一下，瑟缩着避开了。我也把手放回自己的膝盖上，把现场伪造成意外。第二次动作的时候大概是女主角在森林里吧。我用指尖碰了碰他的手背。这次是我主动缩回去。及川彻轻轻咳嗽了一声。第三次我的手落在及川彻向上的手心里，被毫无防备地攥起来。我悄悄转头去看他，他专注地被银幕的光照亮，我的手却抽不开。头顶的灯光亮起，及川彻松开他的右手，放在衣襟上擦了擦。我又羞又愤，看着动作冒险片，手上的动作也那么轻浮放荡。及川彻却再次抓起我的手，这次变成十指相扣。“我觉得这才是恋人之间该有的牵手。”

我被及川彻牵回他的家里，放在他的床上。“你想看什么都行。”及川彻这样说。我从他的书架上看到了挺多书，有几本我还能谈两句，然后是他收藏的一些唱片。聊着聊着，及川彻揽住我的腰，跟我讲他的排球事业。我们再次接吻，及川彻把手伸进我的衣服里。在之后脱掉上衣，撩起裙子，解开内衣都是理所当然了。我紧紧贴住他赤裸的胸膛，闻到他辛辣热烈的信息素。他把手探向我下身的时候我瑟缩了，“我还没有准备好……”及川彻撑起身子，看着我的眼睛诚恳地说：“我也没打算做到那一步。不经过你允许，我不会做过分的事。”

其实他态度强硬地要求的话，我也不会拒绝。我从来没觉得omega在婚前接受alpha的求欢有什么问题，但我们还是只用了手和嘴。实在是太轻浮。

03.  
我醒来了两次，每次都以再度进入睡眠而告终。真正清醒过来的时候已经下午四点多了。我托起昏昏沉沉的大脑，检查了一下电子邮箱，有两封未读信件，第一封：“你是不是没回国？”第二封：“给我地址，咱俩见一面吧。”

我回复给他的是：我好像要到发情期了，在xxxx酒店。回复隔了将近一个小时，不知道他还能不能及时看到。看起来有点像邀请他来打炮。我伸了个懒腰，像猫一样翻了个身，四肢前所未有的沉重。我和及川彻在某些方面有种奇妙的默契，比如，他坚信我正在圣胡安市，等着他的嘴唇滋润我。而我也确实坚持留在这里，想要见见我的alpha。

难道是，接近发情期渴望标记过自己的alpha吗？我点开谷歌，一边揉揉自己的后颈一边查相关资料，底下众说纷纭，我拿不准。我已经切掉了腺体，及川彻咬下去的那一口还算不算是标记？如果真的不算，我是否是爱情方面在渴望他。我更倾向于后者。回日本之后，交个男朋友吧。

我猜我确实有些孤独了。我反复刷新邮箱，五分钟，十分钟，及川彻没有回复。我莫名其妙地委屈起来，有种想要大闹一场的冲动。半个小时过去了。我泪眼汪汪地撕咬起枕头一角，对着被子又踢又挠。没有人，没有人，没有人。我知道自己又想无理取闹了。

有人敲门的时候我几乎要号啕大哭了。打开门，门口果然站着及川彻，看着我的表情从惊喜变成窘迫：“你……那个……先穿上衣服……”

我抹抹眼泪。“进来。抱抱我。”

及川彻不解，但他还是跨进房间，把我揽在他滚烫的怀里。

“没什么。”我在他怀里，泪如泉涌。

也许我只是在回忆青春。

04.  
及川彻有一段时间曾频繁地练习那种重扣一样的发球，甚至还受了几次伤。队员们不明就里，直到看到站在体育馆外面的我。岩泉一大声斥责及川彻“矜持点，别总是一副不知廉耻的样子”，又冲我笑笑。我也尴尬地笑笑，跑到校外的咖啡店等他们。及川彻捏捏我的后颈：“别介意，我们都很喜欢你的。”我不知道怎么回应，想来想去，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

但我确实不适合在他打排球时站在那里。这么说也许有点自恋，但是，我在场会对及川彻造成影响。

注重团队配合的排球赛场上，最有优势的不是alpha，而是beta。只要锻炼得当，beta的力量不输alpha，而且情绪稳定，信息素不明显。Alpha力量强大，但容易被各种信号影响，又会影响其他队员，造成连锁反应。拉拉队里甚至都少有omega，就是害怕出现各种特殊状况，影响alpha队友状态。青叶城西的比赛，我从来没有去现场看过。

“不去现场，你怎么能看到我的英姿呢。”及川彻把头埋在我的颈肩处一阵猛吸。“去嘛去嘛去嘛，夸夸我。”

“我有看录像哦。”我尝试着推了推，推不动。“知道彻很厉害啦。”

“看录像怎么够嘛！”及川彻把我搂的更紧了，“只有看现场比赛才能懂得二传的帅气之处！”他一边说，一边拿鼻尖蹭我的后颈，那块气味最浓的地方。我被他弄得浑身燥热：“我去就是了！你快放开我吧！我要被你勒死啦！”

自然，像所有低俗小说和肥皂剧的发展一样，走到现场看他的比赛的时候，我出了状况。可能是因为被他抱了那么一下子，我在球赛现场毫无预兆地发情了。

比赛结束，及川彻厚着脸皮冲进女厕所，顺着隔板翻进了充满我信息素的隔间。

他违背了誓言，尽管我没有能力拒绝，但他还是违背了誓言，冲着我的标记腺咬了一口。

05.  
青城又没有胜过白鸟泽。及川彻练习的时间越来越多。我隐隐觉得有些不对劲，标记腺一直隐隐发烫，总是发痒，时不时还有刺痛感。每当我转到体育馆，看着他们挥汗如雨的样子，心里就打起退堂鼓。妈妈给我下了门禁，不允许我日落之前还在外面。我向及川彻发消息讲了讲这种奇怪的情况，他猜测可能是一直贴气味阻隔贴，感染了。我吃了三天的消炎药，刺痛感却越来越严重了。

“你是不是发烧了？”我忍着后颈越来越严重的灼热和疼痛上学的时候，beta班主任关心地问了一句。我摸摸额头，“不清楚……”突然袭来的疼痛让我说不出话来。我咬着牙向医务室走去，后颈滚烫肿胀，带着后脑和脊椎一起突突跳着疼痛。走到二楼的时候我甚至走不动了，简直想从楼梯上滚下去。我没滚下去，但是双手捂住了后颈倒在楼梯口。周围的学生围了上来：“同学，你没事吧？你味道好吓人！”我紧咬牙关，张嘴甚至都能要我的命。

恍惚之间，好像有人在叫我的名字。辛辣火热的味道，是及川，我手心里捂住的腺体几乎要跳到他手里去。我再怎么坚持也撑不住了，压不住喉咙深处的呻吟。及川似乎蹲到我的身边了：“别哭啊！怎么了！能站起来吗！我带你去医务室！”

我当然站不起来了。我一边打滚一边发出隐忍的痛哭，想让及川捏捏我的后颈，把我抱起来，抱到他的床上，我们都脱光了抱在一起。但是及川不知所措地离开了。我现在连头都开始一起疼，拼命地撞在楼梯栏杆上才能缓解。最后的最后是两个beta男生把我扛到了医务室，校医是个omega阿姨，小心翼翼揭开我的气味阻隔贴，“你现在在和谁交往！？他对你做的是永久标记的第一步，现在要么完成标记，要么手术切除腺体！”

这边我妈妈的电话打过来：“立刻送她去医院！老师！”

我那个肿胀发硬几乎像石头一样的腺体，切割用了三个小时，恢复用了两个月。不过手术第二天我就能上学了。及川彻局促不安地站在我的班级门口。

我说：“我的腺体被切掉了。”

及川彻说：“啊……那，现在不痛了吧？”

“以后也不会痛了。”我平静地说。

“对不起，对不起对不起，真的对不起。”及川彻说，“我不知道是怎么一回事……既然腺体被切除了那就，不是永久标记了吧。”

“我倒是没问医生。”

及川彻最后给我深深一鞠躬。“真的非常对不起。”

真的好好笑，我被及川彻永久标记了结果还是处女。我再也没有去看过他的比赛。刀口还没愈合，我就跟他提了分手。

06.  
及川彻在浴室里尖叫：“水怎么忽冷忽热的！”我没搭理他。他又叫：“会感冒的啦！”我把脸从枕头里抬起来，把空调的温度略微调高。及川彻一边擦着头发一边走出来：“你怎么住这么便宜的地方，哦，还很不安全，我上来都没人阻拦我。”

“因为我有一个快到发情期的流水的批。”我说。

及川彻沉默了。屋子里逐渐有一种要燃烧的味道。他哑着嗓子：“还有谁？”

我拒绝回答。实际上是零个。我和两个beta交往过，但是都没走到最后一步，双方好聚好散。没有过alpha，他们要么不接受我没有腺体，要么不接受我被及川彻咬过。及川彻攀上床，警犬般地嗅起来。“没有alpha？”

“没有。”我推开他的下巴，“别人不要被人吃过一口的。”

“我还不给呢。”他掐住我的肩膀，强硬地把嘴唇凑过来。他冲澡的水温好像确实比我的凉，我忍不住抚摸他的身体，有种想把寒意抚走的感觉。及川彻离开我的唇舌，低低笑起来。

“笑什么？”我问他，左手手掌贴在他的胸口，心脏的位置。

“你害怕我感冒。”

我确实害怕他感冒。但我不打算回应他，只是搂上他的脖子，封住他的笑意。及川彻完全配合。我把十指插进他的头发里，高中时期不让任何人动的发型，现在被我玩弄于指尖。我高兴极了，主动把腿缠在他的腰上。及川彻吻吻我的睫毛：“你还没有到发情期吧。”

“也快了。”我说，“也许你操两下它就来了。”

及川彻的味道简直要把我的肺灼伤。我们高中时试过不少看上去挺出格的事，包括现在在做的：69。及川彻拍拍我的屁股：“再分开一点。”

我什么都照做。甚至可能假如他对着我的耳朵吹一句“高潮吧”我也能当场高潮。

穴口被揉弄了两下，及川彻先只进入了一根手指，试探性的戳了一圈，按到那个特殊的地方时，我手上的节奏被打乱了一瞬间。“是这里吗？”及川彻又按了两下。我手上的动作一滞：“是……”

及川彻退出来，又加进两根。三根手指对我来说有点疼了，但它们紧攻敏感点，我的身体很快配合起来，分泌爱液，热情地，吸引或者说勾引它钟爱的alpha。及川彻挺了挺腰，示意我不要冷落小及川。我干脆低头，把它含了下去。及川彻闷哼一声，用力地压在G点上。我因为快感浑身颤抖起来，吐出他的阴茎，大口呼吸。及川彻又乘胜追击，继续按下去，我忍不住低叫一声，转头看看及川彻。他居然在笑。

“舌头，吐出来了。”及川彻抽出手指，分开指缝，向我展示下面那张嘴是多么饥渴。“和以前一样可爱。”

“麻烦你别提以前了好吗？”我转过身坐在他的小腹上，“现在呢？不想让我坐上去吗？”

及川彻把我固定在原地，支起上半身，“这个体位对你来说太过了，躺下来。”

娘的，他怎么知道我处女膜还没破。我躺下来，及川彻抬起我的腿，分开，搭在他的肩膀上。“帮我，”他说，“把外套里的套拿出来。”

我把避孕套的外包装咬在嘴里，撕开，及川彻两下套上，喘着粗气，一鼓作气送到最深处。七秒缓冲时间到。及川彻大开大合地动起来，每次都特意往敏感点上撞，我一开始还忍着不敢出声，越往后越难以抵抗，开始小声呻吟起来。及川彻的状态相当好，我逐渐把持不住自我，配合着他的动作追逐起快感来。性爱的快感累积的越多，我越是不知满足，渴望更多，渴望堆积到一个特殊的临界值。及川彻狠狠一插，打破了什么似的，我低声哀叫“彻”，浑身因为高潮打颤。

“彻……”

及川彻低头吻吻我。他没有射。是我的发情期降临了。我被他翻了个身，抬起腰肢，再度容纳我的alpha。我的alpha。

及川彻像大猫一样叼住我的后颈，没有咬破，但我浑身战栗。我知道的，我从身到心都沾染了及川的颜色。

切除腺体也没能抹除他对我的标记。

07.  
“要去医院啊！”

“不用去吧。”

我摸摸后颈。“腺体没有问题。”

及川彻不屈不挠地把我圈在臂弯里。“不行，要是再出什么状况可怎么办。”

“能出状况的只有那块标记腺。”我说，“就算被切除了，标记也还是留下来的了，这么多年没出过事现在也不会有问题。”

“不行。”及川彻把脸埋进我的胸脯里，“要去要去要去！你不去我就不走！”

“我先吃个药……”

激素平衡剂，水果味的软糖。我问及川：“你要不要来一颗？omega激素。”

及川彻猛烈摇头。

“去医院。”

我拗不过他，到医院排队检查，花了不少钱，结果只得到一张“一切正常”的检查结果。我把检验报告按进他怀里：“啥事也没有，给我报销医药费。”

及川彻皱着眉头从头到尾看了两遍。“呼，太好了。那我们现在去登记结婚吧。”

我本想拒绝。及川彻马上捂住我的嘴：“都已经永久标记了！不结婚很难收场的！”

这倒也是。

啊，异国婚姻好麻烦。  
End。


End file.
